Boa Sorte Good Luck
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Missing Moment da fic Ser Normal para ser diferente. Gostei dela... NC17!


_**Ser Normal para ser diferente**_

_**Missing Moment.**_

_**N/A.: Todos os personagens são meus!! Eu faço o que quiser com eles e ganho milhões todo mês…**_

_**(Beliscão)AII!!!**_

_**Sadako (o outro lado da Polly): Acorda, ô Maria!**_

_**Kk: Esse é o Missing Moment de "Ser Normal para ser diferente". Acho que dá pra ler sem ter lido a fic… Mas sugiro vocês lerem! Kkk**_

_**Ah… Eu não ganho nem um real com isso… T.T**_

Ela o entorpecia. Ele não tinha consciência de quem era. Era errado. Era irreal… surreal. Os olhos da moça, sem cor definida, pareciam perfurar-lhe o cérebro, em busca da mais infíma sensação… do último tremor. Nunca imaginara que se sentiria daquela maneira…

- Você não acha que é cedo demais pra me abandonar? – os olhos estavam de encontro um ao outro. Os dedos da moça tocavam os músculos que se formavam na barriga dele. – Artemis… Não se preocupe… Se entregar não vai doer…

- Diana… - Os lábios rosados da moça foram pressionados pelos de Artemis. Há seis meses se conheciam, há seis meses que ele gostava da moça… há seis meses vivia com a cabeça no mundo da lua… a seis meses esquecera-se quem era. Em segundos, o vestido branco com pequenas flores estava abarrotado. As alças cairam-lhe sobre os ombros.

Artemis começou a andar para trás, carregando a moça, até estar a centímetros da cama. Sua boca largou os lábios da moça, agora num vermelho intenso, e alcançaram-lhe o pescoço… A cada centímetro descido, era um centímetro que o zíper de trás do vestido que descia também.

"_**Everything you want to give me…**_

_**It's too much!!"**_

O vestido de Diana caiu no chão, acompanhado pelo olhar de Artemis. O rosto pálido do garoto ruborizou-se. Levantou os olhos e viu o peito de Diana se movendo para cima e para baixo, com sua respiração. Seu colar com o pingente em forma de fada entre seus seios, pequenos, mas ainda assim bem bonitos.

Artemis fechou os olhos, e foi subindo aos beijos pela sua barriga, até chegar num dos bicos rosados da garota, que soltou um gemido. A mão direita de Artemis acariciou delicadamente o outro seio da garota. Ele podia sentir o coração de Diana pulsando, gritando. Sentiu os dedos da moça entre seus cabelos, quase puxando. Beijou-lhe a boca, puxando-a para perto de si.

Diana soltou-se, chegou perto do ouvido de Artemis, sussurrando:

- Eu nunca… gostei tanto… de alguém… como eu gosto de você… - Dc sentiu-se apertada por entre so braços dele, sentindo a "ex-frieza" do peito dele contra o seu próprio.

"_**It's heavy"**_

- Diana… nem que essa seja a última vez… quero que você seja minha… - Ela nem teve tempo para falar. Os lábios dele a calaram, enquanto a girava e a deitava na cama.

- Arty… - Diana gemeu quando Artemis deitou-se por cima dela. Pea calça de linho negro que ele usava, pode sentir-lhe a virilidade. Era um homem, realmente. O corpo dele encaixou-se no dela, quase que como uma luva. Ele era pesado, mas Diana não queria que Artemis saisse.

A moça o empurrou devagar, o virando para o lado dela.

- E chega a hora da vingança… - Disse a moça, abrindo o cinto dele.

- Dia…

- Shii. – Ela o interrompeu, abrindo o botão da calça.

- E-eu…

- Cale-se, Artemis. – Diana desceu da cama e tirou os sapatos e as meias dele, puxando a calça, que escorregou facilmente. Escalou-o, tocando as pernas compridas do rapaz, sem parar de olhá-lo.

"_**There's no peace…"**_

- Você vai me levar a loucura… - Artemis a puxou e a deitou sem cima dele, enlaçando uma perna dela entre as suas.

As bocas estavam em sintonia. As mãos dele desciam pela cintura dela, tocando de leve em sua calcinha cor de rosa.

- Art… - Diana sentou-se em cima dele.

- Por que você sempre faz isso? – Ele perguntou, fazendo cara de impaciente.

- Isso o quê? – Diana perguntou, piscando.

- Fica fugindo de mim! – Artemis sorriu, segurando uma das mãos dela.

- Vou fazer uma coisa. Tenha calma. – Ela passou as unhas de leve pelo peito dele, o que o fez arrepiar-se todo. Voltou para baixo da cama, de gatinhas, puxando a cueca dele na descida.

- Deus do céu… - Ele murmurou, com voz rouca. "O que ela está fazendo comigo?", pensou… ou tentou pensar…

"_**Mesmo, se segure"**_

Pouco tempo depois, sentiu a boca molhada da garota em seu membro, bastante excitado. Fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios.

- Diana, o que você é? – Ele conseguiu perguntar, com uma voz muito fraca. Sua boca não fechava-se, a não ser que ele a mordesse.

- Eu sou a sua perdição, Artemis. Eu sou o seu mal caminho. – Diana ficou em pé. – Eu sou o abismo em que você caiu. Eu sou Diana Corr… - Ela, devagar, começou a baixar a calcinha pelas pernas. – Não sou boazinha. Não sou um anjinho. Eu sou a mão do carrasco. Eu sou o dente do tubarão. – Sua calcinha foi parar aonde todas as outras roupas estavam, no chão. – E eu quero ver se você quer mesmo se livrar de mim. – O poder do olhar dela o fez delirar. Era a mais perfeita mulher do mundo. Parecia que asas saiam-lhe pelas costas. Parecia que ela brilhava. As mãos dele subiram pelas pernas dela, tocando o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo.

Diana soltou um gemido, baixo, mas o suficiente para Artemis se arrepiar mais uma vez. Ele queria sentir o gosto da garota, assim como ela sentiu o seu. Segurou-a pelas pernas, e beijou-lhe a umidez, quase a matando de prazer.

- Art-e-mis… - A puxou para baixo, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. Seus sexos se encostaram, e ele a abraçou como se ela fosse se desfacelar ali.

- Um segundo. – Uma das mãos dele deixaram as costas dela, e procuraram algo embaixo do colchão da cama, muito fofo. – Isso é realmente importante.

Diana abriu um sorriso. Uma camisinha.

- Por que você tem isso aqui? – Ela abriu o pacote, com ferocidade.

- Não faço idéia. Acho que pra fazer o que nós estamos fazendo agora. – A mão dele segurou o pescoço dela, delicadamente, enquanto ela colocava a proteção nele.

- Artemis…

- Não fale nada. – Artemis a deitou na cama novamente, se encaixando mais que perfeitamente sobre ela. – Por…

- Não vai doer tanto assim, Artemis. – A moça entendeu o olhar dele. – Posso sangrar um pouco, mas… É normal.

- É? – Ele a levantou e, rápido, tirou todos os lençóis e colchas debaixo dela. – desculpe.

Diana abriu outro sorriso.

- Eu faria o mesmo se fosse você. – Artemis a beijou, entrando nela, quase que pedindo permissão.

"_**Quero que se cure"**_

Ela arqueou as costas. Era ardente. Era diferente. Era grande… Era muito bom… Era dolorido… Mas… ah…

"_**Dessa pessoa…"**_

O suor descia pelos corpos dos dois, enquanto o vai-e-vem não cessava. Era como se o prazer não acabasse. Era como se o sentimento tomasse conta.

"_**Que o aconselha…"**_

As pernas dela o seguraram com força, pelos quadris. Sentia o corpo chocar-se contra o dele. Suas mãos agarraram o colchão, enquanto as dele seguravam as suas.

"_**Há um desencontro,**_

_**Veja por esse ponto"**_

Então ele realmente esqueceu quem era. Não havia necessidade para lembrar-se. Nunca houvera, perto dela.

"_**Há tantas pessoas…**_"

O gemido reprimido na boca dela denunciou que ela chegara ao clímax da hitória, ao cume do momento. Ao ápice.

"… _**Especiais…"**_

A cabeça dele em seu peito estava relaxada, descansada.

- Arty? – Diana acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros.

- Hum? – O rapaz respondeu, tocando o peito dela, de leve.

- Você está bem?

- Diana… - Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando-a com uma ternura que ela nunca vira em seu rosto frio antes. – Eu realmente gosto de você. – Artemis a beijou na testa, com os olhos fechados. Depois sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Você mentiu pra mim. Você não sangrou.

- Não? – Diana perguntou, se ajeitando na cama. – Mas foi minha primeira vez! Deveria… Ah… - Ela ruborizou.

- Algumas vezes isso acontece, não é? – Artemis começou a catar suas roupas no chão, sorrindo. – Li isso em algum lugar…

- É… - Diana o ajudou.

- Você vai tomar banho agora? – Ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama, a olhando, com os braços cruzados.

- Você vai?

- Vou.

- Então eu também vou. – Ela disse, e Artemis soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Só você pra me fazer rir, Dc. – Artemis se aproximou dela, dando um pequeno beijo em sua boca. – Não quero perder você.

- Então…

- Depois a gente fala disso, certo? – Artemis se dirigiu ao banheiro de seu quarto. – Eu preciso de você agora. Nem que seja o último dia.

"_**Um bom encontro é de dois."**_.

* * *

_**N/A.: Claro que não ficou tão bom, claro que não ficou tão óóó!! É apenas a minha segunda NC!! Desculpem!!**_

_**Rs**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado…**_

_**Polly-Polly.**_


End file.
